The present disclosure relates to the field of grounded drawers. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to rack drawers having a grounding belt grounding the drawer to a chassis.
In some instances, drawers may be grounded to reduce the instances of electric noise and electric discharge which may affect components, instruments, or other devices within a drawer. As the complexity, expense, and sensitivity of components, instruments, or other devices increases the need to provide a sufficiently grounded drawer which may decrease the occurrence of electronic noise and discharge similarly increases.